The Prime Relocation
by Laraeliae Black
Summary: Edward, the Carlisles, and newly transformed Bella relocate to Vermont to restart their lives. Jacob follows- but is unaware of Bella's new "state." But the first day at the school, Jacob meets someone unplanned. Edward/Bella, Jacob/OOC


I picked my books off the floor, and all of a sudden my eyes couldn't be parted from the hazel ones staring back at me. He seemed concerned, and he probably should have been. I felt like I had just walked into a brick wall. His voice clamored as he handed me my iPod. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking…" He seemed really upset for some reason, and was super cute so I quickly broke a smile.

"Oh! Don't even worry about it! I don't know how I missed seeing you though," I said as I looked up at his face, which was a good foot above mine. "I have a hard time paying attention to where I'm walking too. And don't feel bad- my iPod has seen much rougher times." He smiled, seemingly relieved. I relaxed, and assessed him quickly. He was not a familiar face, so he must not have been in my major. He had a grungy look to him, with jet black hair right above his broad shoulders and a loose unbuttoned flannel over a tight white t-shirt, but it worked. He interrupted my staring (and the awkward silence).

"My name is Jacob." He stuck out his hand. "I'm sort of new around here- I just enrolled this semester." I nodded. So he was a transfer. All of a sudden, the warning bell rang.

"Crap!" I said. "I have to go- or be late to class… and it's statistics."

"Really?" Jacob smiled. "That's where I'm going too! You can show me how to get there?"

"Sure," I said, turning around so he couldn't see the stupid grin. I'd never had this sort of luck, Jacob was dreamy even if he looked a little rough around the edges, and I was always the sort of nerd so none of the popular attractive guys paid much attention to me.

I thought I was walking pretty quickly to class, but Jacob effortlessly kept up with me. We slipped into the classroom right as the teacher was getting her attendance folder. I took a seat in the middle, and Jacob one behind me. I felt relieved.. I wasn't often late to class.

"Thanks…" He whispered in my ear behind me. I felt a flush of excitement across the back of my neck. And then I wished I hadn't been so awkward and weird before class.. I had barely made any conversation with him, and this could have been my last chance. After today he would see the other girls in our class- Michelle the athletic redhead, or Lara, the cheerleader brunette. The stereotypical girls that guys chase after- not me. I hadn't even told Jacob my name!

* * *

Bella rolled out of bed, her eyes adjusting to the grey light that was peering into the room. She smiled- another grey Vermont morning. She could hear the Carlisles bustling about downstairs. Everyone was so busy still due to the recent move. And Edward and Bella's first day at the new high school was today. "Should be interesting," she thought to herself. "I never wanted to go through high school again, but this time it will be interesting." She smiled to herself, imagining Edward's hand in hers. And they had scheduled the same classes. Nothing could mess this first new life as a vampire.

At that moment, Edward was also extremely happy. The initial guilt due to Bella's transformation had worn off, and he had begun to enjoy the perks. Being able to touch of course, was one of the biggest. And their marriage… no one had ever enjoyed such a harmonious match. His head spun- he had relocated many times but this was something new, something "fun." He walked up the stairs to make sure Bella was awake.

­­­­­­­­

* * *

Jacob just stood in the middle of the hallway, people bustling around him, hurrying to class. How was he ever supposed to figure out where to go.

Something bounced off of him, and he looked down. A girl. She was fumbling to pick up her things, and avoiding his gaze. He bent down to pick her iPod up, and there eyes locked. He immediately felt a wave down his back, and an intense connection with this random girl. Something akin to the power that Bella had had over him. He immediately wiped the thought of _her_ from his head, and refocused on this girl, whose bright blue eyes were for some reason making him feel weak. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking…" the words rumbled out of his mouth.

"Oh! Don't even worry about it! I don't know how I missed seeing you though," He smiled to himself. He could see she was surprised at his presence, but at what he couldn't tell. Maybe his height? At 6'7'' he was taller than almost everyone in the hallway. He looked back at her, and she had a sheepish sort of smile, like she ran into people often. "I have a hard time paying attention to where I'm walking too. And don't feel bad- my iPod has seen much rougher times." He smiled back, his white teeth breaking into a grin effortlessly. So she probably did run into people often.

"My name is Jacob." He stuck out his hand. "I'm sort of new around here- I just enrolled this semester." And then the bell rang, ruining the moment.

"Crap!" she said. "I have to go- or be late to class… and it's statistics."

"Really?" Jacob smiled. Now he wouldn't have to worry about finding it. "That's where I'm going too! You can show me how to get there?"

"Sure," she said, before turning around and walking quickly down the hall. He had to jump at first to keep up with her. She was a lively thing- and he liked the way she looked. She looked busy, honest, and laidback. Nothing says low maintenance than her old baseball t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. But she had sort of been avoiding eye contact with him- did that mean she was uninterested? Or maybe not single? Jacob hadn't had much experience in getting girls.. well ever. He had only been interested in one. But persistence had worked then, so it could work again, right?

They slipped into the classroom, and Jacob took a seat behind her, and whispered a "Thanks," at her back. Crap. He had forgotten to ask her name.

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Please review to let me know how you liked it, and whether you think it's worth continuing or not!

xoxo,

lb


End file.
